


Happy New Year

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: I finally finished the Ravi smut for Admin R. I’m only a few weeks late…But it’s okay! I managed to include every Starlight’s current obsession — that MBC Gayo Daejun performance. So don’t kill me Admin R!





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the Ravi smut for Admin R. I’m only a few weeks late…But it’s okay! I managed to include every Starlight’s current obsession — that MBC Gayo Daejun performance. So don’t kill me Admin R!

You were lonely. It was the holidays and you were completely alone. It was way too expensive to get tickets back home and your boyfriend was busy with the end of the year entertainment specials. You guessed it was one of the hazards of dating an idol.

You curled up on your sofa in a cocoon of blankets and flipped the TV channel. You glanced at the digital clock of your DVD player. The bright blue numbers read 8:45. It was almost time for the Gayo Daejun to start. If you couldn’t see your boyfriend in person you could at least see him on TV.

You sipped your hot cocoa, waiting for VIXX to perform. You ran your hand over the fleece blanket wrapped around you. All you wanted to do was feel the fuzz of Ravi’s short hair under your fingertips. You sighed, cursing yourself mentally for falling for a celebrity.

You perked up once you heard a bit of Error play. It was finally their turn. You put your mug down on the coffee table and sat up straight in anticipation. You gasped and clasped your hands over your mouth as your newly blonde boyfriend graced the screen. His voice over sent a shiver down your spine. The camera zoomed in on his face and you couldn’t help but squeal girlishly as computer graphics were edited over his eyes as they stared straight at you.

“Of course they would make Leo and him run.” You thought to yourself with a roll of your eyes. You gave a small shriek as the performance began with Ravi dancing in front. Dear lord, he looked so good in black. And those pants! They made you want to sink your teeth into his defined thighs.

You paused for a second. What was that metal thing behind his ear? You mentally shrugged and went back to fangirling. Whatever. He still looked damn hot.

You cheered along with the audience. “V-I-X-X!” You emphasized loudly. However, it wasn’t too long before you had to pause again. Leo had finally opened his eyes for the first verse, and though you knew his eyes weren’t the biggest, there was still something off. You leaned forward to see better, almost falling off of the couch.

The camera skirted past Hyuk and his eyes looked weird as well. Maybe it was the lighting of the indoor stage? You focused on Ravi’s back as the camera circled the huddled men. You could hear the fans squeal as the song picked up pace. The camera then zoomed in on N’s face, and though you couldn’t quite make it out because of his movement, there was also something strange going on with his eyes too.

Your heart flew up to your throat. It was Hongbin’s part and he looked up. His eyes were the biggest in the group and you could clearly see the blue microchip patterned contact lenses in his eyes. You clutched at your chest. You weren’t prepared for that at all. Ravi hadn’t told you anything about contacts for the performance. Though, thinking back, he did mention that this one was going to be a bit different.

You silently screeched at the ridiculous amount of tension accumulating in your body. You lost control of your limbs when the dance breakdown started and flailed when you realized that it led straight into Ravi’s rap.

As the rest of the members were on the floor, you could adequately focus your attention on your man. You were sure that your heart was going to explode as Ravi’s deep voice took over your ears and his gestures filled your sight. You fell back into the couch as he rolled his eyes. You hands were shaking from the adrenaline rush he was giving you. The little snarl he directed into the camera had you groaning.

The Gayo Daejun ended and you had to switch the TV off. Your body was incredibly tense and sought relief. You understood why he didn’t tell you about the contacts. He wanted this to happen. You were too wound up to even be mad at him.

You freed yourself from the confines of your blankets and marched to the bedroom determinedly. You tore off your shorts and underwear in one swoop mid-stride and left them in the hallway. You didn’t care. You had plenty of time to pick them up later.

Bare-bottomed, you entered your room and partially closed the door, not having time for small details. You tromped over to your nightstand and pulled a purple tube from the top drawer. Ungracefully, you flopped onto the bed, crawling backwards on your elbows until your head hit a pillow.

You spread your legs and grabbed a breast through the fabric of your tank top. Damn him. You thought about the way he fiercely glared into the camera, his blue eyes squinted beneath his furrowed eyebrows. You hand traveled from your chest downwards. You remembered the way you could see his shoulder blades move beneath his leather jacket and your fingertips danced around your navel. You could hear his deep voice rumbling in your ears as your fingers finally found their destination.

It came as no surprise that you were already wet. Just the sight of his quads in those painted on black pants had you aroused. Your free hand flicked on the vibrator. You tilted your hips upwards, ready to relieve some of that pent up frustration.

The buzzing of the rabbit ears on your clit drowned out the sound of the turning doorknob. Your moans obscured the heavy footsteps approaching.

Ravi wanted to surprise you for New Year’s even though he couldn’t give you a midnight kiss. He got a cab as soon as the daejun ended, leaving his members to take the van to the dorm. It would be a little late, but at least he would get to see you and wish you a happy New Year.

He typed in the code and unlocked your door. He was surprised to find your apartment mostly dark. He thought you would be up to see the welcoming in of the New Year. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was a bit late for that.

After tossing his coat onto a chair in the kitchen, he made his way to the living room. There was your forgotten cup of cocoa and mess of blankets. Ravi cocked his head to the side, thinking it strange. Maybe you were so tired that you figured you would clean up later? He added his scarf and earmuffs to the puddle of blankets spilling from your couch onto the floor.

He made his way down the hallway, almost slipping on your discarded shorts. Quietly cursing in case you were asleep, he picked them up. Holding them up to eyelevel, he was taken aback. These were clearly your sleeping shorts. You would never just leave them out in the hallway. What the hell was going on?

Ravi neared the bedroom and all of a sudden it made sense. He could hear your soft moans, the gentle whispers of his name, and he finally realized what was going on. Ravi couldn’t help the smug smirk that settled on his face as he pushed your bedroom door open.

There you were, surrounded by the cloud of your comforter, open and bared for him to see. Your eyes were closed and you were so immersed in imagining Ravi being inside of you instead of a piece of plastic that you didn’t even sense him watching you.

His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he softly made his way over to you. You only opened your eyes when you felt the bed dip with his weight. You sharply exhaled in astonishment. He crawled up between your legs, looming over you. He supported his weight with his arms on either side of your head. His dark eyes bore into yours.

He reached down, pulling the vibrator from you before leaning down. “Happy New Year.” He mumbled against your lips in his deep voice. You heard the vibrator fall to the floor, but it no longer mattered.

You pressed your lips against his hard. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tugged him down so his chest was flush against yours. Your erect nipples scraped against his thermal and you reveled in the feeling. He shifted to support his weight with his forearms and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

You were too far gone to exercise any self-control or indulge yourself in the sweetness of his New Year’s kiss. You bit down on his lip none too gently. His automatic reaction was to gasp in surprise. You took the opportunity to slide your tongue past his parted lips, inviting his tongue to come play.

He gladly obliged, hopelessly turned on by the turn of events. You petted the shaved sides of his head before your fingers found purchase in the longer patch on top of his crown. You gave a little pull as you bit the tip of tongue, holding it between your teeth as you tickled it with your own wet muscle.

The sensation had Ravi sighing into your mouth. You placed the back of your knee against the back of his thigh, encouraging him to come closer. He pressed his clothed hips into your naked core, letting you feel his building arousal. Your legs clamped together in response, keeping Ravi in place.

You massaged the back of his neck as you pushed your hips forward to create friction between your groins. You could feel the rumble of the growl that escaped his throat in your chest. You quaked in anticipation as Ravi moved away and leaned back on his haunches to pull his thermal over his head and chuck it into the corner of the room. He wore nothing under it.

He went to come back to you but you placed a hand on his chest to stop him. He gave you a confused look before you coyly smirked up at him, you hand slowly making its way down his torso. You used the moment to worship his incredibly defined abs with feather-light touches. His skin was silky and a supple bronze color. You could normally admire him like this forever, but today was different. Your need was urgent.

You could see the way his muscles tensed as you brushed across them. You smiled in satisfaction at the way you affected him. However, Ravi could no longer cope with your teasing. You sat up and placed a soft kiss over his heart to toy with him a bit more. He shoved at your shoulder and you fell back to the bed with greater force than intended. Ravi didn’t care.

He didn’t hesitate to cover your neck with open mouthed kisses before seductively sliding a hand up your thigh from your knee. Your hands struggled with his belt buckle in reaction to the touch. He chuckled at your fumbling. You were so desperate for him.

His hand rested atop your thigh as his free hand smoothly undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He left you to pull his zipper down and you did so hastily. Ravi rewarded you by running two fingers gently over your folds before leaning back again and standing up to remove his pants and boxers.

You sat halfway up, resting your weight on your elbows, to watch him undress. You loved the way his back muscles bunched as he bent down to free his calves from his jeans. Without pants, his thick quadriceps looked even more delectable. You just wanted to sink your nails into those flawless thighs, urging him to go deeper into you, begging him to drive you to your peak.

Ravi saw you staring hungrily at him from the corner of his eye. Once he was fully unclothed, he stood straight, letting you appreciate his form. You licked your lips at the sight of him at full mast. The gesture did not go unnoticed.

Ravi made his way over to you with a smug smirk etched on his face. A large hand wrapped around your forearm and he pulled you up and off of the bed. Wasting no time once you were standing, he enveloped you in a hug. You looked up at him, surprised by his sudden tenderness.

Lust quickly replaced your confusion as he gripped the back of your thighs and hoisted you up. Your crossed your ankles behind his back as your hips rested firmly against his. You could feel his hardened length against your wet lips. He pressed his forehead against yours, your breaths mingling in the small space between you. His slightly droopy eyes were gazing at you with a half-lidded stare. You were sure your expression mirrored his. You wanted him just as badly as he wanted you.

Ravi’s plush lips found yours as he walked the two of you towards the bedroom door. He ran the tip of his tongue along your lower lip, asking for access. You granted it, pressing your tongue against his. You gasped when you felt the cold of the wall against your heated back.

He took the chance to force his way into your mouth with his tongue. Ravi’s grip on your thighs tightened as you molded your body to the wall. He pulled his torso back. His desire-filled eyes bore into your own. There was no more waiting.

Your hips bucked encouragingly against his. He retaliated by slamming his pelvis into yours. From this point on he was in control. He tilted his hips and his tip rubbed against your entrance. You sighed, ready for some relief.

Without any warning, he lifted you higher and slid himself into you. You threw your head back and keened at the sudden feeling of fullness. His girth gave you a delicious stretch. Your hands instinctively rested on Ravi’s wide shoulders as he began at a slow and deliberate pace. He only drew himself halfway out before gently sliding back in. His unhurried movement allowed him to nip and suck the sensitive skin just below your collarbones. You moaned as you could feel every centimeter of him pressing against your tight walls.

It had you clawing into his skin, a silent plea for more. He more than willingly obliged, driving himself deeper into you faster and faster. You screamed as buried himself hilt-deep into you repeatedly. His speed had your tailbone slamming into the wall, but you didn’t care. Not when he was fucking you senseless like this. He groaned as your moist heat enveloped him, your ridges providing him with toe-curling pleasure. He rolled his hips into you, adding fuel to the fire.

You began to lose strength as your thighs shook, your nails raking down his biceps. He pressed himself further against you, using more of his body to support your weight as he reached a hand down above where you two were connected. He used two fingers to rub rough circles into your clit. He only increased his pace further, keeping in time with his fingers. Unable to take anymore, your head fell forward, your face buried in the sweaty junction of his shoulder and neck. You came around him, screaming his name into his neck.

The waves of your inner muscles contracting gripped him, sending him into his own orgasm. He came with a grunt, squeezing your thighs so tight, you were sure that there were going to be finger-shaped bruises tomorrow. Your heart was still racing as you came down from your high.

“Happy New Year.” Ravi quietly wished you again breathlessly.


End file.
